¿Me estas retando?
by Blueberry Bliss
Summary: este es mi primer fic es sobre un dia diferente para bella y edward se imaginan?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Mayer**

¿Me estas retando?

-Bella ¿Que tienes? pareces que estuvieras en otro mundo- conocía muy bien esa voz, esos cabellos, a aquella mujer que se movía con una gacela con movimientos gráciles ella era mi mejor amiga era el consejo para mis dudas aunque no siempre me decía lo que quería o lo que pensaba

-Alice no estoy en otro mundo solo en dos semanas más adelantes- no necesite ver su cara para imaginarme la mueca que había puesto, estaba a punto de casarme no podía creerlo iba a ser la esposa de Edward y en poco tiempo una vampiro como él lo era- mira ya me puedes decir a donde me va a llevar Edward me muero de ansias -sabia que ese día íbamos a salir, Edward me había prometido que después de cazar íbamos a hacer algo diferente, pero mi novio es un vampiro al igual que toda su familia así que no veo algo que podamos hacer que sea normal a los demás eso no era algo posible en la familia Cullen

- Bella sabes que no te puedo decir va hacer divertido no es lo que esperas

-Alice sabes que eso no dice mucho solo que voy a tener un día a lo Cullen

-¡Bella!- pude ver la cara que había puesto no creo que le allá gustado mi comentario

-lo siento Alice pero es que es un poco desesperante no saber que van hacer conmigo

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien te lo prometo

-¿Al menos ya está seguro del lugar el cual vamos a ir?

-Si y no…

-¡¿Como que no!

- Si lo tiene planeado pero no te lo voy a decir, pero si quedo todo tan perfecto tal como se lo dije

-¿Cómo así? ¿Tú lo planeaste como te da tiempo para planificar mi boda además de otras cosas?

-No lo hago solamente que cuando Edward decidió a donde ir me lo imagine y el tomo mis ideas

-oye… Y hablando de la boda pensé que estabas sin tiempo de planificarla

-Y lo estoy pero le pedí a tu mama que se encargara además si va a elegir algo mal le llamo antes que lo haga va a ser muy fácil

-¿Te tomas el día libre? Que sorpresa

-No se va a cancelar porqué no lo haga un día. Mira termina de escoger la camisa Edward está por llegar-saque de las camisas que ella me había escogido una marrón, tenía tiempo sin usar el color era mi preferido aunque a Edward le guste más como me veo en azul.

Rápidamente me cambie la blusa en eso sonó el timbre aunque que solo lo hizo para que ya supiera que había llegado. Segundos más tarde ya estaba arriba con una flamante sonrisa en la cara aquella que me volvía loca en ese momento me agarro del cuello y empezó a besar tiernamente como diciendo ¨hola te amo¨ pero luego fue un poco más intenso sentía como no podía respirar bien que me asfixiaba pero la verdad era que me encantaba en eso el me aparto de él y me dijo con una mirada picara

-Hola

-¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos o voy a tener que esperar más?- le dije con una sonrisa en un susurro como si fuera una niña pidiendo un caramelo, me encantaba ver esos ojos que me mareaban y me hacían sentir hipnotizada.

-Bueno te lo voy a decir te vamos a llevar de paseo-era tan difícil concentrase mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

-Espera estás diciendo ¨vamos¨ como así Edward por favor

-Nos vamos a divertir te lo aseguro

-Sabes que me voy a quedar sentada gran parte de la tarde

-Sí, lo sé-sabia que íbamos a hacer algo diferente eso el me lo había dicho pero no sabía que esperar o hacer era la mejor manera de quitarme la cabeza de la boda,

Todos estamos tan emocionados en la sala Rosalie y Emmet en el gran sofá hablándose a velocidad de vampiros con una gran sonrisa riéndose me hubiese gustado saber que decían, Alice con Jasper en el rincón de la sala sin hablarse mirándose el uno al otro era tan intensa su mirada me encantaba verlos sonriéndose, eran mi nueva familia cada uno de ellos que me protegían con tanto cariño y amor que me abrumaba, los Cullen fueron lo mejor que hubiese pedido.

-¿ya están listos? Pensé que ibas a demorar sacándola del cuarto-Edward lo miro con cara de pocos amigos parecía que Emmet había sacado algo

-Sí, ya estamos listos –quería saber a dónde íbamos eso me estaba molestando además ellos iban a ir creo que se las ingeniaron para que no pensara en la boda

-¿Y nos vamos en que carro?- vi como se reían un poco aquella rubia y su novio

-Bella vamos corriendo

-Bueno, vamos-salieron primero Rosalie y Emmet y segundos después Alice con Jasper con una sonrisa, luego me subió a su espalda y empezó a correr era la mejor experiencia se sentía tan liberador. Un par de minutos estamos en el prado nuestro prado, pero estaba todo adornado con guirnaldas y una mesa con varias comidas pero en pequeñas porciones, sabía que eran solo para mí.

Edward estaba sonriendo y en eso sentí dos brisas detrás mío me voltee y vi a mis cuatro futuros hermanos no me había fijado que no habían llegado

-¡No puedo creerlo ni con Bella en brazos te ganamos!

-Al menos empataste con Alice-Oí aquel gruñido de oso grizzli de Emmet

Ese día estuve con Edward en la grama sin más que mirarnos a ratos me paraba diciendo que tenia sed cuando en verdad quería ver que hacían, un rato estuvieron jugando con una pelota de beisbol a lanzárselas entre ellos

-Oigan ¿por qué no jugamos un poco de verdad o reto será divertido no?-escuchaba a Emmet retando a Edward era bastante divertido ver como se miraban el uno al otro sabía que Emmet era muy competitivo pero Edward no se quedaba atrás

- Bueno que empiece Alice-Emmet lo miro extrañado no sabía que se tenía entre manos, yo tampoco habían convertido uno de los juegos más morbosos en uno de estrategias

-Ok, Rose ¿verdad o reto?

-reto – era una verdadera guerra de miradas ambas tan intensas, sabía que esto se ponía divertido

-Bueno como eres la primera te reto a traer un pelo de algún chico en 37 segundos

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer

- ¿Quién sabe?

-Tú lo sabes

-Bueno 1... 2... 3 ¡ya!-en eso salió otra brisa pero antes de lo que espere volvió Rosalie con una mirada en la cara

-21 segundos impresionantes- lo dijo de manera sarcástica ella sabía que solo si Rosalie tomaba cierta dirección lo iba a encontrar

-diecinueve, sigo yo bueno ya que no voy hacer trampa Jasper ¿qué reto quieres?- en ese momento Edward me dio un sándwich,

-Creo que lo voy a superar dilo ya

-bueno, quiero probar mi sistema de seguridad en el auto, sabes que tengo mis pendientes favoritos en el auto tráelos en cinco minutos, lo divertido va a ser esto, no están en el mío están en el Aston de Edward jajá…

-Jasper ni lo pienses... ¡Jasper no!-sabia que Edward adoraba su auto, que mala

-1, 2,3 ¡ya!- no había nadie al lado mío tampoco estaba Jasper

-¡Que paso!

-Van a regresar en poco tiempo no creo que Jasper gane- dijo Rosalie

-¿Alice tu qué dices?- pregunte emocionada quería saber que iba a pasar

-Creo que voy a dejar el suspenso

-¡Gracias hermana!

-No hay problema Emmet- paso un rato haciendo bromas estaba poniéndose algo aburrido, bueno mejor frustrante ya que no sabía que iba a pasar

-Ya vienen Rose-dijo Emmet, segundo después dos vampiros con una gran sonrisa en la cara llegaron-Parece que ganaste amor

- Lo dije no me iba a vencer

-¿Qué paso?

-digamos que No me gusta que destruyan mis cosas por diversión y menos cuando son únicas, bueno creo que sigo yo luego nos vamos

-Edward eso es malo en serio vas a hacer eso

-Si-apareció en su cara aquella media sonrisa en la cara tan perfecta y hermosa-mi reto es para Emmet te reto a que trates de agarrar ese collar que tanto le gusta a rose que tengo en mi mano si no lo agarras lo aplastare-la última frase sonó como si en verdad no le importara ya veía por que demoraron regresando

-Edward te voy a matar

-¡YA!-Esto lo dijo el y luego una brisa,ya se habían ido,esta vez me quede solo con Jasper y Alice.

-Oye Alice ¿porque no vamos a ver? el reto va a estar interesante y es aburrido estar aquí tu porque sabes lo que va a pasar pero yo, bueno nosotros-era raro meter a Jasper en la conversación –no podemos ver lo que pasa anda Alice

-no está mal la idea ¿Jasper tu qué opinas?

-vamos, quiero ver como Edward esquiva a Rosalie y a Emmet al mismo tiempo-Alice me agarro de la cintura y empezó a corre llegamos a otro prado en donde Emmet estaba sentado en lagrama y apenas se veian unas sombras por todo el prado

- ¿Qué pasa?

Emmet cree que es mejor idea quedarse ahí y dejar que ellos dos se estrangulen-yo la mire aterrorizada-es broma, bueno Edward no es capaz de tocar a Rosalie a sí que ya veremos-En ese momento se escucho un grito, y pararon las sombras de moverse

-¡Es imposible llevamos 10 minutos y ni te he tocado! ¡Me rindo!-todos se reían sobre todo el que estaba en un árbol riendo era como el había dicho un día diferente sin preocupaciones y semi sin peleas era bonito estar con mi familia porque eso eran ellos ahora mi familia

-

**Jeje es mi primer fic dejen reviews recuerden que soy nueva, no se si esta bueno estoy super nerviosa me esmere mucho por hacerlo bien**


End file.
